


Archie and Arthur

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality
Summary: Extended found family is just as annoying as the original version.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 66





	Archie and Arthur

"Mum," asked Archie, "do I have to hang out with Arthur when we go to the wedding?"

"Of course, love, he's your cousin," said Mum.

"But he hangs on to me like a barnacle and gets in the way of everything I do. He's only seven and thinks that just because I hardly ever see him means he gets to spend all day with ten year old."

"I know that, love," said Mum. "I just put it in shorthand by saying he's your cousin. You'll be fine. He looks up to you."

Archie scowled. He wasn't even technically sure Arthur counted as his cousin. Sure, he'd been calling Archie's mum "Auntie Watson" in person and on the Skype screen since before he could talk. Even so, calling the son of a woman his mum had worked with for three months, ages ago, "cousin" was a bit of a stretch.

The trip for the wedding came, and it was just as annoying as Archie predicted. Arthur followed him everywhere. He got in the way of Archie's plans and noticed all Archie's tentative attempts to talk to a girl who lived near the brownstone. He also laughed at Archie's dumbest jokes and admired everything he did.

At the wedding itself and the reception, Archie saw a lot. He saw Auntie Watson walking into the ceremony with a grey-haired man to whom she whispered "Thank you, Captain," as he sat down. He saw the couple sitting quietly with Auntie Watson's mum, letting her know what was going on and taking her out quietly out when she got agitated so Watson and her brother and sister could go on celebrating. The couple called each other Alfredo and Elinor. Elinor left her place card at the table; her last name was Hudson. Finally, he saw the short man in a dress police uniform who stood up to give a speech at the reception. At one point he said, "It really should be Mycroft giving this speech." Sherlock smiled and said "No, Marcus, I've had two brothers for a long time. I've only lost one of them."

Sitting in his place at the kid's table, Archie rolled everything he had seen around in his head. He looked over at Arthur and realized there was only one thing to do. Privately, Archie promoted him from annoying younger cousin to annoying little brother.


End file.
